


That's The Spirit

by FluffyLux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Divergence, Let's be honest, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Tags will be added, one shots, teeny tiny itsy bitsy fics, this is a whole album fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLux/pseuds/FluffyLux
Summary: Eleven one-shot Lucifer fics based on the album That's The Spirit, by Bring Me The Horizon. None of these are related unless I state so.





	That's The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, hi. If you're reading this and you haven't heard the album That's The Spirit, by Bring Me The Horizon, I would recommend sitting down and listening before reading this. For the first chapter, I recommend listening to the first track, Doomed. You don't have to, but you should. It's a really good album.

"Cut off my wings and come lock me up  
Just pull the plug yeah, I've had enough  
Tear me to pieces, sell me for parts  
You're all vampires so here  
You can have my heart"

 

Lucifer was sure he was done for. The detective had finally seen who he truly was. He only had one choice left. To run.

So that's what he did.

He unfurled his wings and did what he knew how to do best.

Run.

He flew back to his penthouse in agony. Dan and Ella had already left taking one of Cain's goons with them, so Lucifer was alone.

Like he had always been.

 

"So come rain on my parade  
'Cause I want to feel it  
Come shove me over the edge  
'Cause my head is in overdrive"

 

Lucifer moved as fast as one could as injured as he was. His mind raced and his breathing quickened. 

He had to leave.

The detective had most likely figured his weakness out by now. She was the smartest woman he knew, after all. 

So, with his mind and breathing having the race of their lifetime, Lucifer packed only his most valued possessions.

 

 

"So leave a light on I’m coming home  
It's getting darker but I carry on  
The sun don't shine here but it never did  
And when it rains, it fucking pours  
But I think I like it  
And you know that I'm love with the pain  
I think I like it"

 

 

Suddenly, everything stopped.

The thought hit Lucifer almost as hard as his fall.

All he knew how to do was run.

He never embraced his flaws. (Well, he did, but not those.)

He realized if he went back to Hell, he'd never see Chloe again.

He couldn't do that to himself.

No. He couldn't do that again.

He couldn't run again.

But running was all he knew how to do, right?

Any time something got hard, he ran.

But the pain of not seeing Chloe again. Could he really do that to himself again?

If Lucifer ran, all he would do is hurt the detective and himself. He had already hurt her enough.

 

 

"So come rain on my parade  
'Cause I want to feel it  
Come show me over the edge  
'Cause my head is in overdrive  
I'm sorry but it's too late  
And it's not worth saving  
So come rain on my parade  
I think we're doomed"

 

 

Lucifer decided he wouldn't-

No. He couldn't hurt her again.

So he wouldn't.

If she rejected him, that was that. But if he left without even trying, that was worse.

So he would stay. Then he would live with whatever came his way.

No more running.

 

 

"I think we're doomed  
And there is no way back"

-(Doomed, Bring Me The Horizon, 2015)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and I hope it doesn't sound like some 2014 emo stuff you'd come across. Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated. I don't know when I'll update this next, since there's about 18 more days to go until finals and I'm currently writing an essay on the death penalty for one of my classes. That stuff aside, once again, I hope this entertained you for like five minutes, or something. Bye!


End file.
